


A Petti Little Crush

by Tinyballofhate



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3030530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinyballofhate/pseuds/Tinyballofhate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has a stupid crush</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Michael's heart beat in his chest. He could feel his face getting pinker and pinker. _God this is stupid._ Michael thought. _It's just a stupid crush. I don't even like him. I just like the attention._ He just had to suffer through the GO! and then he could GO! home and wallow in his self-pity. He almost jumped when Geoff put a hand on Michael's shoulder.

"Hey, buddy, you got this one!" He smirked.

"T-thanks," Michael said, flushed cheeks.

Michael was so distracted my his man crush, he lost by a long shot. He realized the recording was over and silently gathered his things and left the office. He sat  in his car, head on the steering wheel. "Fuck dammit." He mumbled to himself.

He decided to go ahead and drive away before anyone noticed him sitting in the parking lot.

\----______------______------______-----______------______------

Michael got to his apartment, closed the door and let out a huge sigh. "Fuuuckk," He moaned. He sulked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He had a thing for oddly hot showers so he had to wait for the shitty water heater to kick in.

Michael ran is fingers through his hair, sighing loudly once more.

After a couple of minutes, the bathroom was filled to the top with hot, sticky steam. Michael loved the heat. He took off his shirt and tossed it to the floor. He wiped off the mirror so he could stare at his reflection. He needed to shave, but kind of liked the more hairy look on him. He wasn't like a rug, just a happy trail running from his v-line up his stomach. He traced the slight stubble with his fingers, running them u and down his torso.

Once he snapped out of his body hair trance, he undid his belt and slid off his black jeans, tossing those tot the side too. He slid his hand under the waistband of his boxers and tugged them off. He slid open the shower curtain and stepped in.

He let the hot water roll off his back, down his face and drip off his chin.

Michael grabbed his bar of soap and a washcloth that was hanging over the shower nozzle. He wrapped the soap in the cloth and lathered up his chest, white suds forming and washing away. He rubbed the cloth on the patch of hair in his crotch and fumbled around with his junk, working the bubbles into the crevices. He sat his soapy cloth down and squirted some shampoo into his hand and then in his hair. He worked the soap into his hair and rinsed his head.

Repeat with conditioner.

He turned off the water and grabbed a towel. He wrapped himself in it and opened the bathroom door. He swished it open and closed a few times, wafting out steam.

Michael dried himself off enough to put on hi pajama pants. He wrapped the towel around his neck and put on his fuzzy house slippers.

There was a slight tap at the door. "God it's like 11:30, "Michael said. However he did answer the door.

Before him was a handle-bar mustache wearing cute ass. Michael felt stupid because his hair was sopping wet, he was half dressed and his apartment was full of steam.

"I stopped by to make sure you were okay," Geoff said. "You've seemed a little off lately." He tilted his head and smiled, not a smug smile, like at work, but a concerned smile. One that had a lot of heart behind it.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, thanks for the concern," Michael said, flashing a crooked smile back. "You wanna uhm, come in? I mean, you made the trip over, so why not?"

"Yeah sure," Geoff smiled and stepped in, leaving his shoes at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long omg

Geoff made his way to the couch and took in a deep breath through his nose. Michael's apartment always had a certain indistinct smell to it. Not a bad smell. He liked it.

Michael sat next to him. He thought about how pitiful this must look. Head hung, hair wet, cheeks red, and a nervous sweat breaking his forehead.

"So, what's up, Michael?" Geoff asked, obviously concerned. The fact he cared lifted Michael's spirits.

"Well," He began. He was actually starting to regret letting Geoff in. "You see, IthinkImaylikeyou, but it's probably nothing you know? Just a littleofficecrush I guess."

"I literally understood nothing you said. Try again slower."

"I think I have a crush on you, but it's probably just a little office crush, like I'm not in love with you, but with the attention maybe.." Michael couldn't even look Geoff in the eyes. He just stared blankly at his lap, tears welling in the corners of his eyes. "I get it if you want to leave, it makes sense so.. yeah."

"Michael-"

"Please don't let this affect our friendship I mean.."

"Michael-"

"I mean I just I don--"

Michael was cut off by a hard kiss on the lips. After about three seconds, he found himself kissing back passionately.

"That was a really nice way of telling me to shut up I guess," Michael said a bright red blush glowing across his face. 

"I suppose you could say that," Geoff smiled. "You know something?"

"Hm?"

"I've known. For about two weeks," Geoff chuckled. " And I'm not gonna lie, you're really cute, Michael. And you have a nice ass."

Michael chuckled. "Gee thanks. You too.Like I uh, wouldn't mind seeing it closer..?" He said. "Good god that couldn't have sounded more awkward."

"Well I Wouldn't mind showing you a little closer, as long as I can see yours closer too?"

"Y-Yeah, that sounds okay to me too." At this point Michael was a mess, red face and starting to get a _very_ noticeable boner.

"What's that?" Geoff said, placing a hand on Michael's bulge. "Getting excited?"

"A-a little," He said. "It looks like you are too.."

In all honesty, Michael had dreamed of this so many times. Never had it been this perfect.

"I've never done anything like this before, much less with someone I care about as much as you, Michael," Geoff smiled, leaning in for another kiss. 

At this point the were just rubbing each others hards through their pants.

Geoff broke their kiss. "We need to make some progress here," He smiled.

Michael knew exactly what to do. "Does daddy want a blowjob?" He whispered tediously, not knowing if Geoff had a daddy/son kink too.

Sure enough, he did.

Geoff slid off his sweats and his boxers. Michael sat there, just admiring the manhood infront of him. 

Geoff was a good seven and a half, eight inches. And God was he thick. 

"Well, boy. You plan on starting soon?" Geoff 'suggested' motioning to his cock. 

"S-sorry," Michael choked out. He took Geoff in his mouth, stretching his mouth around the older's cock.

Geoff moaned with pleasure as the lad went lower on his dick. 

This has been much harder than Michael anticipated. He only had about three or four inches in when he started feeling overwhelmed. 

Still, he pressed on. 

Geoff had a certain taste. It wasn't sour, or salty. Not really sweet, but, _good_ and he kind of liked it. He went down another inch and started gagging. 

Geoff tugged the lad from his dick by his hair. "Are you okay?"

Michael wiped his mouth. "Yeah. Di-did you want me to stop?"

"No way babe," he said."I was thinking that is awfully selfish for your daddy not to give anything back to you, you know?" He smiled his dorky, half smile, eyebrows in his signature one up, one down, head slightly tilted. "So," He started then stood up.

Michael followed suit, confused.

"What do you mean?"

Geoff stepped closer to the younger. He slid his hands under the waistband of Michael's pajama bottoms and slid them off. He gave Michael's ass a firm squeeze.

"Your ass doesn't just look perfect, feels that way on the outside." Geoff leaned close and whispered into Michael's ear. "Does it feel that way inside, too?"

Michael groaned. Geoff's voice alone, being to horny and so _close_ to him made him want to come then and there.

"Do you have any lube?" Geoff asked.

"Fuck, no," Michael sighed. "I hadn't really anticipated this, I guess."

Geoff chuckled. "I don't have a condom either. How about I run to the gas station, to get us some?"

"O- Okay," Michael said. "I, you, uhm. Hurry back." Michael said, giving his partner a soft kiss.

"Will do, beautiful," Geoff smiled. "When I get back, you'll have the best orgasm ever. Promise."

"I'll keep that in mind," He smiled.

Geoff opened the door and ran to his car, while Michael made his way to his bed and sat down.

"Holy fuck this is happening right now.." He wanted to scream, he was so happy, excited and nervous. And soon his 'daddy' would be back to pound his ass into next month.

And Michael couldn't be more excited.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do more for this?


End file.
